


A Pillow Fort In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Dad Hux, Dad Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Space Husbands, Space family, Too much fluff, brief mention of FinnRey, hux is actually sweet, their daughter is cute, they have a kid and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Space Husbands have a Space Family. Kylo walks in on Hux playing with their daughter and is shocked that he would mess up their house for her. But then again, Hux spoils her rotten, so it's no surprise. This is a short ficlet for your enjoyment; nothing serious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pillow Fort In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

Kylo stopped before he entered the living room. He saw Hux bent over, talking to their daughter. She was explaining something to her father, and he was nodding. Kylo looked a little more and saw pillows scattered around the room. This struck him as odd; Hux hated their house messy, even if something was slightly out of place he fixed it or made Kylo fix it. Seeing that Hux had not only let this happen, but was taking part in it struck him as odd. This made Kylo smile. Hux was letting their daughter make a mess. He hadn't seen his husband do something like this before. he knew Hux loved her; he doted on her enough to prove that. However, he had never seen Hux let her mess up their pristine and orderly home.

"No, no, dad! Over _here_!" she said, bossing her father around. Kylo knew where she'd picked that up from. maybe it was a mistake to let their adopted daughter go to work with Hux so often.

"Alright, alright, love." Hux laughed, and Kylo's heart warmed. "Maya, show me where to put your ewok."

"Over there. And his _name_ is Pookie!"

Kylo decided to make his presence known when he saw they were finished building the fort. Hux looked extremely guilty, like he usually did when Kylo caught him. Kylo almost always found him letting Maya eat more sweets than she should, or letting her stay up too late. One time, he'd arrived home late from a mission, and his daughter was watching holo-films with Hux. Both were curled up under a blanket, Maya's stuffed ewok Pookie snuggled between them. Kylo was pretty sure Hux was the reason she was spoiled rotten, and that it wasn't just his cousin and her boyfriend Finn spoiling her every time they saw her.

"Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me," Hux said quickly.

He crouched down to Hux, then kissed Maya on the cheek. She beamed up at him, showing two holes in her mouth where she'd lost teeth. "Dad likes it. And look, look!"

She closed her yes, clenching her little fists, and a pillow floated off the ground. "I'm very impressed," Kylo said. And he meant it: her birth parents hadn't wanted her because of her possible abilities with the Force. So, Kylo intended to make sure his Maya knew how special she was, and how proud she made him.

"She gets it from you," Hux said, winking. Kylo rolled his eyes, and Hux kissed his husband's cheek. He turned to Maya. "Alright, General. what now?"

**Author's Note:**

> did you like this trash? follow my tumblr @more-trash-by-trash for more quality garbage!


End file.
